Jedi in the Temple
by Dudepatrol47
Summary: The first time Luke visits the Jedi Temple on Coruscant, he meets Mace Windu. Rated T for language


Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars. But apparently i do own the idea of Luke and Mace being in the same story.

For the record, i dont care weather you like this or not (ok, so i want you all to like it) but i wrote this because there werent any stories with Luke and Mace, so i figured if i wanted to read one, i had to write one. Because of that...

**STORY CHALLANGE:** I dont know how to do a challenge, so i'll just do it here... Write a story with Luke Skywalker (and anone else you may want to include) interacting with a prequel series character (like Mace Windu, Qui-Gon, Darth Maul, Count Dooku, Grievous, etc.) or even going so far back as... well as far back as the star wars universe goes. If you do write one, please post the link to it in the reviews of this story, so i (and others who read this story, and challenge) will know to read them.

* * *

><p>Luke looked at the ancient run-down building with mixed emotions. While he was disheartened by the dis-repair it was in, angered by the graffiti painted on the walls, awed by the power emanating from it, and saddened by the chain of events that had left the building empty for the last few decades, mostly he was relieved. He was relieved that the building was even there at all, let alone the fact that he was actually here himself, without fear of being attacked.<p>

It had been a long road to get here, but it was finally over. The Emperor had been killed, his father had returned to the light side, and then died, and the Empire had been expelled from the capital planet of the galaxy – Coruscant. The immense world was all city, the natural surface of the planet having been covered in covered in layer upon layer of durasteel. No one who lived on the new surface really knew how deep buildings descended into the darkness. On the top of the artificial surface stood the most famous buildings in the galaxy. Among these was the Galactic Senate building, the newer Imperial Palace, and the ancient Jedi Temple. The Jedi Temple was where Luke Skywalker, sole jedi in the whole galaxy, now stood.

He could feel the power of the force coming from the nexus in the force the temple was built on top of all those eons ago. Luke took a deep breath, and with a slight sense of trepidation, he reached out with the force, and shut off the force field blocking his access inside, and immediately dove to the ground as blaster fire erupted from the doorway, aimed right where his chest had been a moment earlier. Cautiously, he rose to his feet as the laser fire stopped. Now, with more caution, he approached the door. He unclipped his lightsaber, and stepped into the doorway. He felt his way with the force to make sure there were no more traps, found two more, disabled them, and stepped into the main entranceway.

Warily, he looked around, wanting to take in all there was to see, not wanting to miss anything before moving on. Suddenly, he felt an overwhelming sense of danger wash over him. The columns nearest Luke, came crashing down towards him. He leaped out of the way, and heard the snap-hiss of a lightsaber igniting.

Luke quickly regained his balance, and ignited his own lightsaber as a screaming man leaped over the rubble towards him, lightsaber swinging. Luke blocked the blue blade with his green one, and pushed him back with the force, sending the man crashing into the side of one of the fallen pillars.

The man was dark complexioned, with a scruffy grey/black beard and a five o'clock shadow around the edges of his head. His clothes were ragged, and threadbare, and his lightsaber was scuffed and scratched on the handle. The man was mumbling to himself, and what he could hear, the man was rambling incoherently.

"Who are you?" Luke asked.

"You know who I am, Skywalker." the man growled.

"How do you know my name?" Luke asked.

"You did it. Don't act all innocent. We were both there. Those snakes were all over that airspeeder, and you put them there."

"What…" Luke began, but was cut off.

"Those giant dino-lizard things were all over that island. You did that too, didn't you? You and that Tony Stark bastard, in his f**king iron suit, flying around all over the place. He's no super hero. Bruck Willis was a superhero. I proved it! But no one listens to me, I'm crazy"

"Look, I don't know what you're talking about, but-"

"Basic motherf**ker, do you speak it? I know it's you, you sith bastard. YOU CUT OFF MY HAND, AND PUSHED ME OUT A WINDOW!" He thrust his right hand out of his sleeve. Where his hand was supposed to be, was a stump, that looked like it had been cut off by a lightsaber, but had never been medically treated. "Look at this! You don't look like you, but I know it's you! Your force presence is almost the same!"

"Wait, you think I'm Anakin Skywalker?" Luke asked. "You knew my father? Who are you?"

"Father?" the man said, visibly stunned. "Anakin never had any kids!"

"Apparently no one knew about us. Are you a jedi?"

"Us? There's more than one of you? Does your Anakin know?"

Sudden realization hit him. This man was indeed a jedi, and he had no idea what had been going on in the galaxy for quite a while.

"He…" Luke began, choking up. "He found out… not long ago. Shortly before he… he died."

"He's dead?" he asked.

"Yes. He killed Emperor Palpatine, and died shortly after."

"Palpatine's dead too?"

"Yes. Who are you?"

"Mace. Mace Windu."

"Luke Skywalker. It's nice to meet you."

* * *

><p>Hope you like it! Please read and review!<p> 


End file.
